The Anniversary Dinner
by NElaineR
Summary: A quiet, romantic dinner with just the two of them.  Or not. No copyright infringement intended.
1. Chapter 1

_**Another snippet from my "Journey's End" world. Hope you enjoy!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Gillian was beyond excited when Cal mentioned the dinner reservations he had made for their anniversary. The Italian restaurant was amazingly difficult to get into and she figured he'd blackmailed or threatened someone but for tonight, she'd forgive him.<p>

She could feel his eyes on her as she finished applying finishing touches to her make up before choosing earrings and a delicate necklace.

"You look beautiful." His voice was low and full of meaning and she shifted slightly to look back at him. He was ready to go with his charcoal suit and deep red tie. His eyes were dark and she felt a little flutter. He looked so damned hot leaning against the door frame like that.

"Thank you." Her eyes dropped shyly and she blushed and he grinned.

Cal stepped behind her, hands on her waist and leaned in to gently kiss the side of her neck, inhaling deeply. "You smell…delicious." The kiss turned into a tiny nibble as she startled with a giggle.

"Go away, you're distracting!"

"In a good way I hope." He ran the tip of his tongue up the curve of her throat.

"Uhhhhhh…." She almost went limp against him before whirling around and giving him a push. "We'll never make our reservation if you keep that up."

"And how is that a bad thing?" He wiggled his eyebrows with a smirk but stepped back to give her some space anyway. She was so damned excited to go to this place and although he personally couldn't care less, the look on her face was worth the effort.

"Sitter here yet?" Gillian tilted her head to line up one earring.

"Uh, no, not yet. Should be here any minute though." He frowned and glanced at his watch.

Normally Emily would step up to sit for her baby brother but she and her fiancée had taken off for the weekend, so they had had to make other arrangements.

"Where's James anyway?"

"Munching a banana and watching "Totoro."" He turned to head into the hallway and down the stairs to make sure what he said was still the truth.

Sure enough the almost three-year-old was plopped on the floor in front of the television with his legs folded under him. His head swiveled when Cal left the bottom step. "Hi Daddy!" He gave a big cheesy grin.

"Hey yourself bud." Cal raised an eyebrow. "Where does the banana peel go?"

"Oh!" The boy jumped up and grabbed the mushy thing by his foot. "Forgot!" He ran, fell over once while Cal cringed, pushed himself up and made it to the garbage in the kitchen before coming back and running at Cal's legs. The kid was _always_ running. It seemed like he'd gone from crawling to running, effectively leaping over the walking part.

The boy almost knocked him off balance but looked up, his grin exactly like his own but the eyes and freckles were Gillian's. Cal swooped him up for kisses and the boy screeched in delight. "You gonna be good for Crystal tonight?"

"UH HUH!"

"Are you sure?" His fingers found tickle spots.

"UH HUH!" The boy exploded with laughter and Cal caught some flying banana debris and spittle.

Cal put him down and ran a hand across his own freshly shaven cheek, removing a tiny bit of goo and shoving it at the boy. "Ewwww."

James' eyes widened as he laughed. "Ewwww."

At that moment Cal's cell rang. Without looking at the ID he answered while still wiping some of the psychological effects of chewed banana goo off his skin. "Lightman." His face quickly sobered as he listened. "Oh wow. Sorry luv. No it's okay. You just take care." He disconnected as Gillian stepped up behind him.

"Cal, what's the matter?" Her voice was sharp with worry.

"Um, well darlin', there's a slight hitch in our plans." He turned to look at her helplessly.

"What happened?"

"Seems Crystal had a little accident. Broke her wrist."

"Oh no! She okay?"

"Will be but she's currently sitting in the ER waiting for her cast."

James had plopped back on the floor to watch his movie but kept casting furtive looks over his shoulder at his parents.

They stared at one another, Gillian's face filled with disappointment. "Now what?" Then they both stared down at James who looked up, completely oblivious and making a face like a bullfrog.

Cal allowed a sigh. "You think you could be a big boy tonight?"

The bullfrog disappeared as the boy caught his lower lip with his top two teeth and impersonated a beaver instead. He gave a slow nod, blue eyes large.

"Wanna come to dinner with us?"

Once again, slow nod.

Not looking completely convinced that it was a good idea, Gillian held a hand out to her son. "Let's get you changed, 'kay?"

"Need to go pee."

"Well, that too then."

_**(BREAK) **_

La Vostra Casa was filled to capacity with well-dressed people, white tablecloths and subdued lighting. There was a murmur of conversation but the noise level was remarkably low for the amount of human beings stuffed in there.

And Cal had a very bad feeling.

The hostess showed them to their table before handing over a couple of menus. Cal caught the woman giving James a slightly suspicious look. Apparently kids were not the norm here.

"Menu for me?" The little boy looked up hopefully.

"I'm sorry, we don't have a children's menu." The woman apologized but she didn't sound particularly apologetic.

His little face fell.

Gillian put an arm around him and gave him a little hug. "It's okay honey. Daddy and I will share with you. It'll be good. You'll see."

"O-kay."

Cal ordered some wine that he knew was a favorite of Gillian's while James had some juice poured into his sippy cup.

Gillian had brought a coloring book and crayons which James now busied himself with.

"Happy Anniversary darlin'." Cal initiated the toast. "Just a nice romantic evening with you and me…and the kid."

Gillian gave him a scolding look but not without humor. "Happy Anniversary."

"I wanna toast too!" The boy stood on his chair and knocked his sippy into both wine glasses with a little too much gusto. The previously white tablecloth now held lovely shades of red.

"I'm sorry!" Tears started to fill the little boy's eyes, his voice carrying.

"Shhh…it's alright. It was an accident." Gillian rocked James as Cal sopped up the mess with several napkins.

Their waiter swooped by, quickly stripped the table and replaced everything.

"Sorry mate." Cal's face twisted ever so slightly.

The man grunted before a tight smile pulled at his lips. "Not a problem."

"You have kids?"

"No sir I don't." He didn't even have to tack on the 'thank God' for both Cal and Gillian to hear it.

"You were one yourself at one point though so maybe you should give him a break."

"Sorry sir. Are you ready to order?"

"Not quite."

The man made a little sound of impatience in the back of his throat. "I'll be back momentarily." He moved away quickly.

"Tosser."

"Cal!"

"Sorry luv but he is."

"I in trouble?" James was looking at his parents with wide eyes.

"No buddy, you're not."

"Why is he mad?"

"Cause he's a tosser."

"Cal!"

"Sorry."

James went back to his coloring. He started singing softly to himself.

"Well luv, havin' fun?"

Gillian rolled her eyes. It was odd how she'd been so looking forward to this but now was definitely unimpressed. Maybe the food was amazing but the atmosphere didn't lend itself to much. As a parent, the world shifted a little. You started seeing things through the eyes of your children and she wasn't happy with what she was seeing. The restaurant was elegant but cold.

The waiter swooped by once again and at that moment the little song James was singing held only one word. Tosser. To the tune of "Waltzing Matilda." It sounded something like toss-er ta toss-er, toss-er ta toss-er.

Cal coughed harshly into his hand to hide his laughter and Gillian turned away as her own smile threatened.

The man's eyes were instantly wary, suspecting that he was the butt of a joke but not catching the British slang. "Um, ready to order yet?"

Hazel met blue in silent communication before Cal looked up. "Nah, think we're not as hungry as we thought."

"Oh." The simple word held relief.

James stopped his song long enough for his eyes to become quite serious as he addressed his mother. Loudly. "I have to poop!"

Several heads turned. Some decidedly unfriendly. Some actually amused.

There was a long moment of quiet.

Cal quirked an eyebrow. "Think we're gonna need the check."

_**(BREAK) **_

Less than an hour later James was happily nibbling on a chicken nugget and jigging around to loud 80's music.

"Okay, let's try this again." Gillian held up her Strawberry Freckled Lemonade.

Cal followed suit with his unsweetened iced tea.

James imitated them once again.

"To our wonderful little family."

"I'll drink to that darlin'."

"Me too!" James went to hit their glasses again and they both deftly moved their drinks out of his path of destruction.

"Gently sweetie."

They tried again with a bit more success.

"So much for La Vostra Casa." He wasn't sorry about leaving, just sorry about Gillian's disappointment.

"It's okay. This is much more comfortable." Gillian smiled, just happy to be with her boys.

"Sorry, can't hear ya over the The Human League."

"Very funny."

Cal just grinned.

"But I do expect to be well compensated."

"Oh…?" He leaned forward slightly, eyes smiling while he reached out and took her hand.

"Several times tonight if possible."

"Well darlin', I'm sure that can be arranged."

"I'm counting on it."


	2. Chapter 2

With ease that always made Gillian envious, Cal unbuckled James from his 5- point harness and had the boy up against his shoulder in record time. The little guy had conked out on the way home from his two attempts at dinner. All the stuffiness at the first place had sucked the energy right out of him. The boy was now snoring softly near his dad's ear as his parents grinned at one another.

"With any luck he'll sleep through the night." Gillian softly caressed her son's sandy colored hair and kissed his forehead.

"Shhhh…don't jinx it!" Cal hissed before giving her a wink.

They moved toward the door separating the garage from the kitchen and Gill stepped ahead to hold it open.

Cal carried James upstairs and was able to pull off his shoes and fluidly change him into jammies as the boy slept on. Gillian watched from the doorway, hose clad feet a safe distance from stray Duplo blocks.

He started to stir slightly just as Cal pressed his lips against the child's brow. In horror, Cal pulled away and did several ungraceful ballet-like steps in his effort to exit the room quickly without setting one of James' (too bloody) many electronic toys off. All were gifts from Emily, Torres or Loker. All, whom of course didn't have children. Cal had made many mental notes for payback when any or all of them did finally have kids. He pulled the door shut, eyes wide.

Then they both listened carefully before Cal grabbed Gill's hand and took a few steps back. "Do you think it's safe?" His voice was only a low murmur.

"Hmmmm…"

They waited.

Nothing.

With a slow smile, his hand tightened on hers and brought her closer into a warm embrace and a sweet kiss.

Still nothing.

"Coast might be clear darlin'."

"Mmhm." She nuzzled into his neck and gave him a gentle nip before running her lips and tongue over it.

A low groan rumbled through him as his arms tightened around her, backing them toward their own room, hands falling to her hips possessively. His mouth pushed against hers brusquely as she eagerly opened up to him.

"Huuuuhhhhhh…." The long sigh reverberated through the boy's closed door and they both froze once again.

"Shit." The oath slipped out from under Cal's tongue, earning him a smack on the arm but not without a stifled giggle. "Bloody hell, its been, what? Over a week?" The Group had been inundated and they'd barely managed to kiss goodnight before falling into exhausted stupors.

"Oh. Poor baby." Her voice was low as she kissed his cheek before sliding her mouth to his ear and pulling the lobe between her teeth.

One hand reached down and cupped her butt as they waited another moment, Cal tense, Gillian amused.

Nothing.

Growling, he suddenly picked her up off her feet and continued down the hall toward their bedroom. She arms went up around his neck, kissing him thoroughly as they reached the doorframe. He hitched her up slightly and her legs proceeded to wrap around his waist, pulling him into a complete body hug. Growing warmth began to connect them even more.

"Mommy…?"

The little voice was now picked up through the nursery monitor on the dresser.

Cal let go and Gillian's feet lightly hit the carpet. Her maternal instincts were exceptionally strong and if he didn't allow her to go to their son, there could be blood.

She gently patted his chest before leaving the room and moving back up the hall.

Debating, Cal felt a similar pull before deciding to allow Gill to take care of James. If anyone could cajole him back to sleep, it would be her. Cal sometimes tended to inadvertently rile him up. He didn't mean to. It just sort of happened.

With a sigh, he stripped down to boxers and a t-shirt before grabbing his laptop next to the dresser. He could hear the toilet flush and the running of water, feeling a mixture of pride that James was trying so hard to stay clean and annoyance that he wouldn't sleep.

"Guess with all the apple juice, that was inevitable." Gillian came back several minutes later as Cal flipped the computer screen down and put it aside. She stopped as a well manicured but suspicious brow flicked up. "What was that?"

"What was what?" He looked up innocently.

"Were you looking at porn?"

"No."

She stared at him. He stared back.

"Stock market reports."

She blinked. "What?"

"Nothing can kill libido like Wall Street."

With a small grimace, she decided that he was telling the truth. "Well forget Wall Street. James is sleeping."

"Uh huh."

"Seriously." Gillian crawled on the bed toward him and watched at his eyes went from resigned to primal hunger.

As she approached, the "V" neckline of her dress gaped, giving him a perfect view of her cleavage. Instantly on his knees, he met her halfway, grabbing her upper arms to pull her up toward him. His mouth found the base of her throat as one hand grasped the tiny zipper on her dress and the other ghosted down to her hip.

Her hands sifted through his hair before cradling his smooth cheeks and bringing his lips to hers.

The dress was soon puddled somewhere next to the bed, leaving her in a short black slip. His t-shirt was discarded as well as her nails racked his chest, bringing a rash of gooseflesh.

"Mommy…?" This time the little voice held a sob.

Cal had been pushing down one strap of her slip, his mouth following it off of her shoulder. He stopped short and pulled away.

Gillian's face was flushed, eyes and mouth only partially open. She stared at Cal, disbelieving.

"Think dad might be good enough?" He moved to the edge of the bed, reaching down and recovering his shirt.

Indecision shone in her eyes. Mama bear was having an internal struggle. Cal couldn't help but smile.

"Okay. Give it a try." She flopped back, face constricting slightly.

He leaned down for a soft kiss before heading out toward his son's room.

"What's goin' on buddy?" He cracked the door and peeked inside.

The boy's cheeks showed tear stains in the rotation of the spinning nightlight. "Can't sleep."

Cal carefully stepped through the toy debris field to sit on the edge of the bed. He wiped the tears away with a gentle hand. "Somethin' botherin' you?"

Shrug.

"Can't help you if you don't spill kiddo."

"Bad thoughts."

"What kind of bad thoughts?" Cal tilted his head, studying the boy.

"Tula died."

Um…? "Who's Tula James?"

"Brandy's mom."

Brandy's mom. Who the hell was Brandy? "Is Brandy pretty upset?"

"Donne think she cares."

"She…doesn't _care_?"

"Uh uh."

They were quiet for a moment.

"James?"

"Huh?"

"Who exactly are we talking about?"

The boy looked puzzled. "Tula and Brandy."

Light slowly started to dawn. "They're not people are they?"

James frowned. "Class piggies."

"I see."

"They lived together. How come Brandy doesn't miss her mom?"

"Maybe she's just kind of private. A cryin' on the inside kind of Guinea Pig."

James thought about that. "Like you?"

Cal's mouth quirked slightly. "Yeah, like me."

"But you think she misses her?"

"Yeah."

"That's good. I was beginning to think she was evil."

A chuckle resonated through Cal. "Nah. She's not evil. Feel a bit better?"

"Uh huh."

"Ready to sleep?"

"Okay."

_**(BREAK)**_

"Asleep?" Gill looked up, having started a crossword puzzle.

"Here's hopin'." He jumped on the bed next to her. They watched one another for several moments while pretending that they weren't listening to the monitor.

Tossing aside the puzzle, she extended her arms toward him. "Where were we?"

He climbed up, hovered over her for a moment before pinning her with his lower half. "Somewhere around here I think."

"I don't think we got that far yet."

"Really? Are you sure?" He pushed against her and she gasped.

"I guess we could, um, make an exception."

Cal smirked before leaning down and kissing her with unrestrained passion. She made a little noise in the back of her throat while once again wrapping herself around him. Turning over onto his side, he pulled her along as his hands fumbled with her undergarments before caressing her inner thigh, fingers moving dangerously high.

"Daddy…?" The voice was now tentative.

Ahhhhh! Cal bit his cheek to keep the wail of despair from verbalizing before rolling onto his back and blinking up at the ceiling.

Gillian cast a long look at him before grabbing her robe and heading out once again. He could have sworn she was trying not to smile.

_**(BREAK)**_

"He needed some water." She stopped and eyed him suspiciously as she re-entered the room. "What was that?"

"Nothin'."

"Oh yeah? Can I see?" Sitting back on the bed she scooted close to him and leaned against his shoulder to peek at the computer screen.

"Heard 'bout this. Thought I'd check it out." Cal explained, voice slightly guilty.

Gillian narrowed her eyes at him before tapping "enter" on the keyboard. She listened and watched, her mouth hanging open slightly.

He gave a shrug when she looked at him.

"Cal, that's awful." The corners of her mouth twitched ever so slightly.

"_How come you're tryin' not to laugh then?" _One finger twirled around her face._  
><em>

He had pulled up Samuel Jackson reading "Go the Fu** to Sleep" on You Tube.


End file.
